


金士郎子02-下

by shark_pond



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>H部分在中间，但是我H苦手嘛哈哈哈哈。<br/>另外，我蠢我不确定gender bending是不是性转的tag，我用这个tag搜的时候有扶她有性转......知道确切tag的小天使请告诉我QVQ</p>
            </blockquote>





	金士郎子02-下

回到家里，没做多少犹豫，就和吉尔伽美什摊平说出这样的决定。  
吉尔伽美什先是露出有些惊奇的表情，又迷迷糊糊思索了一会儿，最后表现得好像很顺理成章。  
“果然是你能做出来的事情啊。”他不无讽刺地讲，“以身饲虎，期望自己立地成佛吗……”  
士郎两手交握——她实际是有些紧张的，“毕竟没有更好的法子。”  
“和caster一样吃点灵魂也没什么不好。”  
“caster现在已经不这样做了！”士郎争辩着，“rider也没有。”  
她的脸颊涨红，不知是因为天气，因为争辩，或是因为别的。吉尔伽美什没有多少力气来耍嘴上滑头，否则他一定舌粲莲花，将士郎说个一败涂地。他从鼻子里喷出鄙夷，点点头，“好吧。”  
“那么，晚饭之后。”士郎的两手简直是绞在一块儿。  
“好的，晚饭之后。”吉尔伽美什说，“现在吃晚饭吗？你开始做晚饭了吗？”

Archer诚然没有欺骗士郎。吉尔伽美什看到安全套的时候露出十分厌恶的表情，如同见到什么污物。  
“无需此物。”他将士郎抱在膝头，两根手指夹住薄薄的小包装，丢到墙角，“此等有碍观瞻的玩意儿……”  
“我不在安全期。”  
“……本王宝库里有的是…这类药物。”吉尔伽美什说的异常坚定，实际他自己也不大清楚。比较起来，他活着的时候更喜欢收集不死药一类高端大气的宝贝，紧急避孕药......说不定哪天顺手丢进去了。说不定的事情。  
“你好小只。”吉尔伽美什皱眉，将注意力转移到眼前的魔力之源上，“这么小小的一个……”  
“以后会长高的。”士郎辩驳，“archer他比你还高。”  
“archer是个男人。”  
“archer和我一般年纪时候，也是很矮的。”  
“唔，男人嘛……”吉尔伽美什拖长声音，有些发冷的指头伸进睡衣，“——你脱掉胸衣了？”  
“这样比较方便。”  
“果真是不解风情的小女孩，”吉尔伽美什叹气，“解胸衣是性爱中非常重要的一部分……”  
“你那时候不是没有胸衣吗？”士郎指出其中纰缪，“你又是怎么……”  
想到对方在人间逗留了十年，未必没有和其他女性发生关系，士郎自动消音。她不占理的时候，总是认错很快。  
“唔…是十年前的事情了。”吉尔伽美什解释道，“不过你这种一手可握的胸围——本王是说，一手握住两侧——解开胸衣也没什么好光景。”  
“十年…？上次的……是……”  
“嫉妒？”  
“……”  
“露出了很可爱的表情呢…”吉尔伽美什将她抱住，“现在多天真一会儿吧，越是含羞带怯的花朵，散落一地时越让人为之感叹。”  
士郎被他的指头挠得有些发痒，缩在一处，小腹上的皮肉因长年锻炼有些紧实，又有发育期少女独特的柔软触感。  
“补充魔力正要黏膜接触，用了套子做什么？和你亲吻一整夜？”吉尔伽美什跟她解释，另一只手理顺她的头发。士郎的头发半长不短，碎碎地落在肩头。“和你这样毫无技巧的小女孩亲吻一整夜，那是相当无趣的事情啊。”  
士郎的眼睛侧向一边，不肯看他。吉尔伽美什将脸埋进她的发梢，更加深切地感知到她和自己对比起来有多小巧。  
竟然会被这样弱小的人类打败……  
古老的王很快把这个念头抛在脑后，他可没法将疯子一样直冲向前的失格master和现在安稳坐在自己膝头的女性联系在一起。  
“要脱掉睡衣吗？”士郎问。  
“嗯。”  
于是士郎扭动几下，轻松地从睡衣里滑出来。她有些不知所措，右臂搭在胸口，左手却伸到下方。  
“别着急脱。”吉尔伽美什按住士郎的手，她本来打算将内裤一块儿脱下来的。“这样的事情，要让男人来做。”  
“嗯？可你那时候没有——”  
“乌鲁克没有内裤不代表本王不认得内裤！”吉尔伽美什咬牙切齿，“还有，轻松熊的内裤是怎么回事？！你这个年纪的姑娘不该开始跃跃欲试买蕾丝内衣了吗？！”  
士郎穿着一件白底的莱卡棉四角裤，前方是一只戴着蝴蝶结的轻松熊脑袋，后方对称的位置则是熊尾巴。  
“蕾丝穿着不舒服。”  
“…你真是上世纪六十年代的品位。”  
“上世纪六十年代没有轻松熊。”  
“……本王确信你和archer是一个人……”吉尔伽美什说，“一样挣着嘴上的赚头，一分都不愿少。”  
接下来的事情想都知道是怎样。士郎多少也看过情色电影，生理健康课也没有翘过。实战的时候总会害怕，士郎认为自己已经准备好了，指头却轻轻抖动。  
“放松。”吉尔伽美什显然注意到了，他嘟哝两句听不懂的话，将士郎的手腕捉住，用她的掌心轻轻摩擦自己的脸。“本王技术没那么差。”  
“会疼吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“有多疼？”  
吉尔伽美什停下试探的动作，露出意味深长的微笑，“那要看你喜欢多疼了。”  
“我不怎么喜欢……”  
“任性。”吉尔伽美什断言，“本王知道了。头一回难免不舒服。”  
“噢。”  
大约是因为士郎说自己不怎么喜欢疼痛，吉尔伽美什便花了很长时间润滑。乃至后来真正进入的时候，也只觉得涨涨的。士郎为了转移注意力，让自己去想那只是一根买错尺码的棉条。吉尔伽美什停顿下来，士郎也回过神。  
“怎样？”吉尔伽美什问。  
士郎按着小腹，点点头，“有一点疼……”  
“哦？”  
“待会儿慢一点。”  
“不行。”吉尔伽美什傲慢地说，“将含苞的花朵打散，自然要疾风骤雨，本王掠夺成性，你就耐着吧。”  
“明天下午要去代saber的班……”  
士郎明显感到体内的某玩意儿小了一圈。  
“……不提saber。”  
“…哦。”士郎应下，“真的会疼。”她补充说。  
吉尔伽美什叹气，他以前从来没叹气过，叹气是因为无能为力。  
“再过一会儿就好了…忍不住的时候就咬本王的指头。”他将左手伸到士郎唇边，士郎也听话地咬住了两根手指。  
“会非常疼吗？”她含含糊糊地问，舌头在吉尔伽美什凉丝丝的指尖转了一圈又一圈，舌面划着指腹，痒痒麻麻的。  
“不会。”吉尔伽美什向她承诺，“你只需将全副身心交予本王…只要如此，本王便不会令你疼痛。”他说这话的时候，蛇眸里一闪而过几片阴影，“疼痛是赐予逆反之辈的，你将灵肉供奉，自当得到极乐。”  
“嗯。”  
士郎用犬齿轻轻磨咬。吉尔伽美什的指头是柠檬糖和姜糖的甜味，夹着一些清爽的酸和辛辣，让人想到流着奶与蜜的国度…他践踏过去，挥着鞭子打碎精致的陶罐，将哺育人和神的液体一并碾做尘泥，放肆地大笑、点火、焚烧，于是他身上的甜蜜里夹了一丝灰败的木料香。  
吉尔伽美什应承的不假。他的床上功夫果然了得，也不知道是谁教的。毕竟作为王，就算提枪临门就一泻千里，被宠幸的妃子也会高声称赞吾王英武。士郎高潮的时候抽抽搭搭地，眼眶红彤彤，煞是可爱。吉尔伽美什的指头被她咬出血了，两个小小的伤口。  
他们两个攀在高潮的尾巴上，用奇怪的松垮姿势拥抱，大概是实在没有紧拥的理由，又不想像情人节夜里随意拽过来的陌生人一样发泄完就各向一边。  
“魔力够了吗？”士郎问。  
吉尔伽美什点点头，他是个男人，即使再古老的男人，射精后也有那么一两秒钟觉得生无可恋世界灰暗。此时他正处于万念俱灰想要屠戮一切的空档期。  
“我去放水，这次不介意我先洗澡吧。”  
“不介意。”  
士郎不好意思地拽过睡衣穿上，领口打的一圈褶子里落满灯火的阴影。  
吉尔伽美什毫无自己表现很渣的觉悟。在他活着的年代，他什么都不用做。包括上完床之后的抚慰。士郎也不介意，她习惯了自力更生，在她看来，也许让吉尔伽美什烧水预备才是麻烦的事情。  
她清洗了身体，隐私的部位涨涨疼疼，不怎么舒服。拿不准应该怎么处理，只能按照寻常的步骤来，再额外增加涂抹软膏的一步。  
这简直太不正常了。如果他们两个里头有一个是正常人，一定会跳起来大声叫嚷。  
士郎洗完了身子，坐在小板凳上洗头发。吉尔伽美什推开门，幽灵般滑入室内，毫无廉耻之心地全裸。  
“香波。”他伸出手，士郎在他掌心挤了一大团。他坐在浴缸边缘，两手慢慢抓挠，揉出大朵白色泡沫，顶在脑袋上，像一朵大蘑菇。  
“沐浴液。”  
士郎晃晃瓶子，“不多了，正好够你用。”  
“你洗过了？”吉尔伽美什闭着眼，把额头上的泡沫往后捋。  
“我用肥皂洗过了。”  
他摸索几下，找到花洒，冲掉洗发水，顺手拿过士郎手里淡粉色的瓶子。  
“诶？”  
吉尔伽美什显然没有服侍别人洗澡的经历——他一向是被人服侍的那个——他用起泡网涂浴液的动作有些糙，士郎背上的皮肤被擦得发红。他的指头路过锁骨上的吻痕时，意外地放轻动作。  
士郎全然不知他到底犯了什么病，只是专心洗自己的头发。吉尔伽美什大约也是无趣了，过了一会儿，也只顾自己。仍旧是没有任何交流。  
士郎先洗完，回到卧室。抽掉之前的床单——幸好还有这条预备丢掉的，否则弄脏一条新床单，怎样想都很心疼——铺开被褥。拿不定吉尔伽美什要在哪儿睡，士郎只拿了自己的枕头。被丢在角落的安全套孤零零地闪着银光。士郎想：那可很贵啊……  
她抱着这种念头关上灯躺下，一阵一阵的疲乏酸痛洗刷四肢，外头吉尔伽美什趿拉步子走路，有一点吵。  
希望他今晚不要彻夜打游戏。  
吉尔伽美什也没有打游戏。他拉开移门，脚趾踩在榻榻米的上面，有种蛇类在草丛中爬行的窸窣响声。接下来士郎听到开柜门的轻响，装满荞麦皮的枕头落在榻榻米上。吉尔伽美什躺下来，椰子味香皂的味道甜滋滋。  
“被子分给本王一点。”  
“柜子里有新的。”照着一般的状况，士郎会自己拿出新被子，只是今天她实在不想动弹。困倦随着疲惫一起淹没思维，她只有种甜梦被吵醒的莫可奈何。  
“噢。”吉尔伽美什拿了新被子，潦草铺下，“睡吧。”  
得到了肉身的英灵翻个身，靠近士郎，别扭地从背后搂着她，觉得手脚不方便搁置，恢复平躺。可听见士郎的呼吸，又认为自己起码应当做到拥抱这一点。  
士郎也不大喜欢有人抱着她，尤其现在是夏天，吉尔伽美什魔力恢复后，体温也恢复正常。她听见吉尔伽美什翻来覆去，也回到平躺状态，从空调被下面伸过手去，轻轻戳了一下他的小臂。吉尔伽美什捉住她的指头，虚握在掌心，另一只手隔着被子拍打几下。  
就这样睡着了，第二天起来，吉尔伽美什卷着两条被子滚到墙边，看榻榻米上散落的纸张，他滚动的轨迹应该是先撞到靠窗的小书桌，然后滚到壁橱，再滚到移门那儿，然后滚到墙的附近。士郎对此叹为观止，她和saber分享一条被子时，对方也只睡个头脚颠倒。  
士郎坐在那儿，歪头清醒好一会儿，才揉揉眼睛，预备去做饭。刚一起身，扯得浑身肌肉发酸。  
“早。”吉尔伽美什含糊道，“早饭吃什么——噢。”  
他一下子清醒了，睁着眼睛看向士郎，似乎要说点啥，又只言不发。  
“已经九点半了…随便吃些垫垫肚子好吗？午饭多吃点。”士郎一边穿衣服，一边说，“买了很好的橙子，先给你做蒸蛋，果肉当餐后水果。”  
“……”  
没有听到吉尔伽美什的回答，士郎抬起头，“不喜欢吗？”  
“……不，很喜欢。”吉尔伽美什也捡起T恤，从头上套进去，“今天让本王来。你在客厅候着吧。”  
士郎茫然地点头，洗漱完毕后便在客厅等着。吉尔伽美什在厨房里忙活，倒很有几分专业人士的风姿。她实在闲不下来，就把堆积成小山的毯子折叠整齐。夏天九点多已经有很高的太阳，玻璃窗被照得发白，看着就是炎热的一天。  
=end=  
如果有人想看的话大概会写个后续.....


End file.
